isnt love grand
by young bloody spike
Summary: spike and buffy finally get together, but realise it isnt as easy as they thought
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer!!!!!!-I dont own any of this!! its all from the brilliant mind of joss!!!!! i love you man!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*Whats the Bloody point?* Spike wondered as he walked away from Buffy's door, only to walk back again 20 seconds later.  
  
*Oh come on Spike, grow up! she just kicked you out! get over it!* Spike finally started walking away, occsionally backtracking to the edge of the lawn, staring up at the window where Buffy sat crying.  
  
*Ok, this time I'm really going to go!* As he started to walk away, he suddenly walked backwards. *Ok, or not*  
  
Spike sat staring at Buffy's window, letting his mind wander over the past 24 hours....................  
  
  
  
"COME ON BUFFY! WE'RE GOING TO BE BLOODY LATE!" Spike yelled up stairs in Buffy's general direction. They've already been through this twice. It was the first time they would be going to the Bronze as a couple, and he didnt want to be all that late for the un-official Scooby meeting Buffy had called to tell everyone about their sudden coupleness. Spike was actually looking forward to the meeting of their little group for once. He wanted everyone to know just how lucky he was to finally have Buffy Summers.  
  
"I already told you I would be down in 5 minutes!" Buffy yelled down to Spike from her perch on the bathroom counter. She loved seeing him like this, all psyched to go be the "newbie" couple of the group.  
  
"Yes, Luv, I know, but that was already 20 Bloody minutes ago! Blood Hell!" Spike replied, muttering the last under his non-exhistant breath.  
  
"I heard that, *William*." Buffy said, coming down the stairs. She saw the little grimace Spike had at the mention of his first name. But whatever reply he had ready died on his lips the moment he saw her walking down the stairs.  
  
"My God, Love, you look *delectable*, absolutely gorgeous." Spike half whispered, staring openly at Buffy, who had already begun to smile that one smile that had Spike melting in her hands. She had chosen this dress purposely, just for her love. It was a blood-red velvet dress, that came down half way to her knees, and was cut so low you could almost see the little dimi-cup bra she was wearing, also blood-red.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you approve." Buffy smiled even more when she saw the bulge that was forming in her lovers leather pants. "And it seems if we dont leave now, we might never get there at all.", she said, pointing to his obvious arousal. She was on the bottom step when Spike grabbed her around the waist, pulling her flush with his body. She slipped her arms around his neck, grinning wickedly as he began feathering tiny kisses on her bared neck and shoulders..........  
  
  
  
"SPIKE!" Dawn yelled from the open front door, snapping him back to reality, and all its current problems.  
  
"What is it, 'Bit?" Spike asked, already anticipating the questions that would surely come shooting of his Little Bit's mouth. And sure enough, she didnt disapoint.  
  
"Why were you and Buffy yelling? And why is she now crying her eyes out, wanting to go to your crypt? I mean, thats kinda stupid, cuz you're already here!" Dawn didnt really understand what had happened to them, but she knew she didnt want her little family to be over already.  
  
"We just had an argument, Nibblet, dont you worry about it." Spike soothed, trying to stop Dawn from crying too, because she looked about ready to burst into tears where she stood. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll go try to talk to her again." Spike was already headed for the door, wanting desperatly to talk to Buffy. He walked up the steps leading to Buffy's room, wanting to be as quiet and understanding as possible, not wanting to hurt her for the world. "Buffy, Luv, can I come in?" he asked gently, hoping she would let him. "Buffy?", he said, peeking in the room, wary of flying objects.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yes, Pet, it's me. May I come in?" he asked, wanting to talk to her so badly he was trembling.  
  
"I love you, Spike."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"YOU WHAT?" Spike asked, amazed that those words had honestly come out of her mouth. True, he had dreamed about that very thing, but he was half afraid she was just playing with him, *again*. "Buffy, Love, listen to me, honestly *listen* to me. Are you sure? Because if you arent, this is the cruelest thing you have *ever* done to me. If you arent bloody well serious, then I'm turning around and never coming back, and *you* can explain that to 'Bit. I love you more than anything, but I cant put up with that. It hurts too bloody much." Spike looked at Buffy, completely serious, wanting to make everything perfectly clear. No misunderstandings. Not this time.  
  
"Spike, I love you. I *love* you! I honestly, totally, completely, wholeheartedly, above all else, love *you*, and only you. Spike, William, whoever you decide to be, leather and all, I love you. Believe me now?" She smiled, looking at him expectantly, her face tear-streaked and shinny, yet beaming with love for him. She moved to him, putting her arms around his waist, feeling him pull her in for a crushing hug, before he pulled back to look at her.  
  
"Well, about Bloody time, Luv! Do you know how long I've been waiting to hear those words?", he teased, looking at her with love in his eyes, enjoying the love shinning in *her* eyes for once, instead of the caution he was so used to seeing. "You know, I really almost left. But I looked up here, and saw you, and I couldnt help thinking about yesterday. And last night. And every minute since then." Spike said, moving them over to lay down on her comforter, him against the pillows, her tucked in against his body, her head on his chest.  
  
"Yeah, that was quite a night, wasnt it?" She laughed softly, looking back at how eventful the past evening had been...........................................  
  
  
  
"About time you show up! We were about to send a search posse." Willow greeted them reproachfully, but still unable to keep a straight face. She knew exactly what this little meeting was about, and couldnt wait to see the expression on Xander's face when he heard the news everyone else knew but him. The Bronze was quiet tonight, amazingly. Normally at this time of night, it was packed tight with writhing teenage/twenty-something bodies, but tonight, it was almost deserted. Willow looked over at Tara, who was trying to conceal her impatience with a coffee-run.  
  
"What's everyone drinking tonight? I'll be the unofficial coffee-girl tonight." She looked around at everyone expectantly, waiting for someone to tell her something, atleast.  
  
"Umm, I want a white wine spritzer......and what'll you have, An?" Xander tried to sound manly, but was failing miserably. Everyone just looked at him in amazement, but he tried not to notice. "What? It taste just like kool-aid. And I've had a long day. I just wanted some easiness." Anya just put her arm around him and looked at everyone else.  
  
"Leave my orgasm friend alone. He needs his energy, to give me lots of orgasms." She explained, completely unaware that next to her Xander had turned various shades of red, and everyone was looking distictly uncomfortable, except for her.  
  
"Hey, An, remember our little talk? No more *orgasm friend* conversations. Please?" Xander said, looking beesechingly at his ex-vengance demon girlfriend.  
  
"Bloody Hell, you whelp! Just tell her to shut her trap and be done with it!" Spike said to Xander, grinning until he saw Buffy's look, then said "Uh, nevermind, sorry Anya." With that, Buffy grinned at him, and looked around the table, and put her arm through his. When she saw Xander's look of intense shock, she simply smiled.  
  
"OK, heres the reason behind this little meeting. Everyone, Spike and I are the offical newbie couple. I would have told you all sooner, but we wanted to tell you all here. So *NO* violence, Xander. He makes me happy. He makes me feel alive. So no staking him, no derrogative comments, no nothing. If you love me, you'll be happy for me." Buffy silently pleaded with Xander, trying to make him understand.  
  
"But, Buff, he's a killer. He's a soulless vampire who's tried to kill us many times. How could you? Why? How did this un-holy union begin? *Why*?" Xander was angry. He hated Spike with a passion. How could Buffy do this? Everyone stared at him, but he didnt care. People at the next table looked over, watching with unabashed interest at this scene unfolding. But nothing registered. Nothing except the sight of Buffy holding Spike's hand. *SPIKE'S HAND*. He didnt want to understand this. But, Buffy was his friend, someone who had saved not only his life, but the lives of everyone he had ever cared about. But, *HOW* could she touch him. Spike. Xander finally shoved back his chair, uncaring who heard, who saw. "I'm sorry, Buffy, everyone, but I'm leaving. I might be back later, I dont know. I just need some time to myself, to digest this." And with that, Xander stormed away from the table, leaving shocked faces in his wake.  
  
"Well, that went better than expected." Willow stated, trying to sound upbeat. When everyone just stared at her, she shook her head and said "What? I'm trying to be miss glass-half-full girl."  
  
"Well, I know Xand. He'll come around in time. Just as soon as he sees how happy Spike makes me. He'll understand." Buffy said, looking at Spike, who smiled lovingly at her, then took her hand. He led her to the dance floor, with the rest of the Scooby's watching the new, happy couple. Anyone who looked at them could tell they were in love. Everyone could. Except Buffy. She knew she was happy, but she didnt want to love Spike. Everyone she loved always managed to leave her. And that was so not something she wanted to happen again...................  
  
  
  
Buffy woke with a start, not knowing where she was. For a second she thought she was back in the coffin, trying to escape. But, as soon as she started to struggle, Spike woke up, and cuddled her closer. She then realised where she was, and sighed long and deep. Spike looked at her, trying to picture his exhistance without her. He couldnt. It seemed impossible. It wasnt just that he couldnt, he *wouldnt* imagin his live without her. Spike could only hope she really felt the same way.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
It took Buffy a few minutes to completely wake up. She looked over at her beloved Spike, and sighed softly as he cuddled closer. She lay back, silently thanking god she could remember that Spike hadnt walked out on her. She knew he had every right to, but she also knew that he would never stay gone for very long. She let her mind drift easily, staring into space, thinking about the uproar their little announcement had caused. That night seemed like a million years behind now....  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, wasnt that fun?" Buffy said, grinning at Spike as he sat down, now grumpy because she refused to let him sit any dance out. *Just wait, Spike, You'll be dancing like a pro before the night is over!* Buffy looked at Spike, expecting a glare from Hell, but instead she found him looking at her in confusion.  
  
"Did Peaches ever dance with you? I remember something about seeing him here with you, but I'm not completely sure. Back when we were a family, my sire never danced. Always pissed Darla off, it did. He would never get on the floor, no matter how she begged and pleaded. He always knew how to piss her off and make it better. The bloody poof." Spike started to babble, hoping she wouldnt go all weepy at the mention of that big bloody broody poofs name. He knew he should trust her not to, but he still remembered the way Dru would always *say* she was over Angelus, and then never be. He wanted to have faith in Buffy, but it was just so hard, knowing that both the women he loved was in love with Peaches first.  
  
"Yeah, he would. He would come to the Bronze and dance with me, and he came to the prom with me, and homecoming. But that doesnt matter, because he wasnt much of a dancer anyway." Buffy decided to stroke Spike's ego, after suddenly seeing a little flicker of insecurity in his ice blue eyes. She leaned over and brushed her lips with his, loving when he put his hand behind her head, and pulled her closer for a longer, deeper kiss.  
  
"AHHHMMMMMM" Xander cleared his throat, *so* not wanting to see that. After all, a part of him was still in love with her, even though he now had Anya.  
  
"Xander! You're back! About time too. I dont see why you had to just take off like that. It isnt like they just told you they were sleeping together or something." Anya complained, whining again.  
  
"OK, still not ok with the whole Spike/Buffy thing, but i can deal, because Buff, you're my friend, and i want to see you happy, even if it is with *that*" Xander tried for civil, and failed miserably. He tried, though, and thats what mattered. Right?  
  
"MMM, come on Spike, lets dance." Buffy stood up, and pulling Spike with her, headed to the dance floor, clutching Spike's hand tightly. They stepped out onto the floor, wrapping themselves in each others arms. She put her head lightly on Spike's shoulder, loving the feel of his body pressed to hers.  
  
"Lets go home, slayer. I've got an idea......." Spike trailed off, seeing the look of interest in her eyes.  
  
"OK, lets go!" They hurried toward the door, unaware of the shadow following them, completely not amused.............  
  
  
  
TBC 


End file.
